


Loto

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Flowers, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Spirits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Una misteriosa chica frente a la estación de trenes llama la atención de un estudiante de preparatoria. ¿Quién es aquella chica?, ¿de donde proviene? y ¿por qué siempre está en aquella estación?.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Loto

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Estaba en la estación del tren como todos los días, solo que en esta ocasión no había nadie más, tuve que quedarme un poco más en el instituto por lo que ya estaba oscureciendo. No me preocupaba mucho el estar solo a aquellas horas, era bastante tranquilo. Mientras esperaba el tren pude ver a una chica, esperando en la estación frente a mí, debo admitir que a simple vista era muy linda, era de piel pálida, cabello largo y castaño, el cual ondeaba levemente con el viento, usaba un vestido suelto color blanco y parecía estar pensativa, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, el tren llego a su estación, no sé cómo, pero no había logrado oírle llegar, seguía muy pendiente de aquella chica, la cual abrió sus ojos y me miró. El tiempo se detuvo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraba la chica, pero cuando regresé en sí, pude notar que ya estaba completamente oscuro, en ese momento llegó el tren y lo abordé, sin borrar de mi mente aquella mirada azul cielo, que me hipnotizó.

Días más tarde, decidí salir a la misma hora que en aquella ocasión, durante toda la semana no pude dejar de pensar en aquella chica, algo me incitaba a saber más de ella y por ese motivo, regrese a la estación; allí estaba, en el mismo lugar, con sus ojos cerrados. Tuve el impulso de ir hacia allá, o bien gritarle para que abriera sus ojos y me mirara. Estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando el tren que ella abordaba llegó, ella abrió sus ojos, me miró y sonrió. Nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo.

La tercera, cuarta y quinta vez que fui a aquella hora para ver a la chica, siempre ocurrió lo mismo, tenía la impresión que el tiempo se detenía y, cuando reaccionaba ya era de noche. Esta vez iba a ser diferente, decidí ir un día sábado, no estaba seguro por qué, pero tenía la impresión que de todas formas la encontraría, y no me equivoque. Por primera vez decidí dirigirme a la misma estación en la que ella se encontraba, de cerca ella era mucho más hermosa, me di cuenta que era de baja estatura, ya que la sobrepasaba por una 20 centímetros como mínimo. No pude acercarme mucho, algo me lo impedía así que intente hablarle como en otras ocasiones, pero de igual forma el tren llegaba justo en aquel momento solo que, esta vez, ella volteo a verme con su sonrisa y entro, el tiempo no se había detenido, esta era mi oportunidad por lo que subí al tren junto a ella y me senté un poco distanciado.

Paz. Es la mejor palabra para explicar lo que sentía en el trayecto, todo iba en un silencio reconfortante, la maquinaria no hacia ningún ruido. Ella, tal como la vi por primera vez, estaba con los ojos cerrados, mire por la ventana y noté un paisaje desconocido para mí, se podían visualizar los campos de arroz y como el sol, los bañaba con sus rayos mientras descendía. Aun quería hablarle pero, todo aquel valor que había reunido se había desvanecido, al igual que el sonido.

El viaje continuó, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve a bordo, en ningún momento subieron más pasajeros, solo éramos ella y yo. El tren se detuvo cuando los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban en la lejanía, ella se levantó y yo la imité siguiéndola fuera del tren, era como si quisiera que la siguiera. Comenzó a caminar fuera de la estación, la cual tenía una apariencia rural, no le tomé mucha importancia en aquel momento y seguí caminando tras de ella. Salimos de la estación y avanzamos por un camino de tierra, llegamos a las faldas de un bosque y comenzamos a subir adentrándonos en él, parecía sombrío y bastante peligroso; comenzó a acelerar el paso por lo que debí hacerlo también, ya no sabía a donde me dirigía y por un momento la perdí de vista. Camine a tientas entre la penumbra ya que el espesor de los arboles impedía que la luna iluminara mi camino, cuando ya comencé a perder toda esperanza de volver a encontrarla, perdido y comenzando a sentir frio, me topé con un camino; no dude en usarlo de guía y para mi sorpresa este me llevó a un extraño lago, la luna lograba iluminar parte de el a través del bosque, miré en todas direcciones pero, aún no habían señales de ella. Por el momento me acerqué al lago y admire su extraña belleza, brillaba de una forma que nunca había visto antes, cuando miré mi reflejo en él me sobresalté. No era yo, sino ella en el reflejo, me sonreía amablemente y me hizo algunas señas, no logré entenderle, eso me frustraba estábamos tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Noté como parecía reír ante mi desesperación por comprenderla, fruncí el ceño frustrado, el viento comenzó a soplar provocando que se formaran un pequeño oleaje y el reflejo comenzará a desaparecer.

\- ¡No te vayas! - exclamé al ver como se desvanecía, con su sonrisa, su mirada. Había logrado al fin estar cerca de ella, por lo menos hasta cierto punto, y nuevamente se iría. El viento aumentó por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar que me entrara algo en ellos. Entre el susurró de los arboles logre oír una aterciopelada voz dando un leve y simple gracias.

Cuando logré abrir mis ojos, estaba nuevamente en la estación, extrañado y asustado miré a todas direcciones, era de día nuevamente, era como si nunca hubiera tomado aquel tren, era como si ella jamás hubiera existido. Entre mi desesperación no lo noté en un principio pero, cuando vi mis manos traía un pequeño loto, de pétalos suaves y blancos, delicado. - _Es ella_ \- pensé mientras sonreía, y en ese momento comprendí jamás la volvería a ver.


End file.
